


Lumpy and Skittles

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: This 2 Chapter story is about how Lumpy met and fell in love with Skittles.





	Lumpy and Skittles

It was a lovely day in the Happy Tree Friends Forest and Lumpy was taking a walk and minding his own, he did not have work today as it was a Sunday and Lumpy stretched his arms up in the air and sighed contentedly.

“Ah, it is such a beautiful day,” said Lumpy as he walked on.

Suddenly, however, Lumpy stop in his tracks as a house that was pale red/pink with a yellow door, purple roofing and blue windows caught his eyes.

"Wow..." Lumpy said to himself. "That is one pretty house. I wonder who lives there..."

Lumpy walked up to the yellow door and rang the doorbell and after a few moments had gone by, the doorknob turned and someone pulled the door open. When Lumpy got to see who was at the door, he was struck with a wide variety of positive emotions... and yet he merely looked like he was happy to see her.

The figure was a white moose, was as tall as Lumpy and had a rainbow-colored mane and tail and the moment she looked at Lumpy, she had a curious looked on her face. She didn’t seem to recognize Lumpy; perhaps she’d never seen him before, either.

“Um...hello?” asked Lumpy.

“Hello there,” the female moose responded. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Lumpy,” said Lumpy.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lumpy,” the female replied. “My name is Skittles.”

“Skittles? I don’t think I have heard of a female moose with that name before,” said Lumpy.

“Yeah, well...” Skittles giggled a bit. “My hair and tail are rainbow, like Skittles, so there’s that.”

“Okay,” said Lumpy as he blushed a little.

Skittles couldn’t help but blush a bit as well.

“Aw, are you shy?” she asked.

“No I...,” stuttered Lumpy but he didn’t know how to get the rest of his words out.

Skittles giggled a bit more.

“...Am not,” said Lumpy.

“Well, if you say so,” Skittles replied. “But don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you’re kinda cute.”

Lumpy blushed when he heard that.

"You think so?" asked Lumpy.

Skittles nodded. Lumpy could tell by her expression that she meant it.

“That is so sweet of you to say,” said Lumpy.

Skittles couldn't help but smile and blush as he said that.

“And you do look beautiful too, Skittles,” said Lumpy.

"Thank you," Skittles said with an audible giggle.

“Your Welcome,” said Lumpy and then he thought of something.

“Say Skittles,” said Lumpy.

“Yes?” Skittles asked.

“My friends Cuddles, Flippy and Handy are boyfriends to Giggles, Flaky and Petunia and I feel jealous because I do not have a girlfriend and I would love to have one,” said Lumpy.

“Oh, you poor thing...” Skittles said as she sulked in sympathy.

“So I was wondering if you would like to err...,” said Lumpy.

Skittles waited for him to finish, but she was pretty sure she knew what he wanted from her.

“...Come on a date with me?” Lumpy finished.

“Of course, Lumpy,” Skittles replied with a smile.

“Alright!” cheered Lumpy, “Skittles, what time do you want me to pick you up tonight at?”

"Do you want to say seven o'clock?" Skittles replied.

“Perfect,” said Lumpy.

"Then it's settled," replied Skittles.

"See you tonight at 7 Skittles," said Lumpy.

“See you, Lumpy,” said Skittles.

Lumpy turned and walked away from Skittles's house to get back to his own house to get ready for his first ever date with Skittles and he made plans to take a shower, brush his teeth and put in some nice clothes.

“If I’m going on a date with Skittles, I’ll have to think of somewhere nice to take her for a date,” Lumpy said to himself and then an idea came to him, “Maybe Dad will help me.”

He pulled out his smartphone, dialed his father's phone number and waited for a response and after a few minutes, there came a familiar male voice.

“Hello?”

“Hi Dad,” said Lumpy.

“Oh, hey, sonny,” said Lumpward. “How are ya?”

“I’m fine. Say listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something,” said Lumpy.

“Sure, what is it?” Lumpward wanted to know.

“I have met this female moose and she is white and has a rainbow-colored mane and tail and I have just asked her out for a date,” said Lumpy.

“Sounds great,” Lumpward replied.

“But I don’t where to take her so where did you take Mom for her first date with you?” asked Lumpy.

“I took her to a nice, fancy restaurant that served great spaghetti, pasta and things like that,” Lumpward mentioned.

“What was the name of that restaurant?” asked Lumpy.

“Chez Amore, I believe,” said Lumpward. “Of course, that was years ago, but there’s probably another fancy restaurant like it.”

“Okay,” said Lumpy as he wrote the name of the restaurant down on a page of his notepad, “What else did you and Mom do on your first date?”

“We went for a nice walk in the park after we ate,” Lumpward said.

"Okay," said Lumpy as he wrote that down, "Thanks for giving me that information Dad."

“No problem, son,” said Lumpward.

"Bye," said Lumpy and he hunged up.

“Now all I need to do is find something nice to wear,” said Lumpy.

Lumpy went upstairs to his bedroom, looked in the wardrobe and found a dark blue tuxedo, white dress shirt and blue bow tie.

“Yeah, these look good,” Lumpy said as he pulled them out and put them down on his bed, “That is everything ready for my date with Skittles tonight at 7pm.”

“Now all I have to do is gussy up a little, and I will be ready,” Lumpy then said.


End file.
